1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of elasticized orthopedic devices suitable to be applied on or about portions of the body, and more particularly, is directed to a reusable, bonded, urethane based, thermoplastic foam layer that is intimately adhered to an elasticized fabric substrate having fastening properties.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Quite often, for example due to trauma or illness, portions of the human body require additional exterior support in order to perform such usual functions as walking, running, throwing and the like. In order to be compatible for use directly upon portions of the human anatomy, such supports have traditionally taken the form of some type of elasticized fabric which can be applied directly about or wrapped around the portion of the user's body that is required to be reinforced and supported, for example, ankles, knees, wrists, elbows and the like. Elasticized tubular materials having suitable size and shape for use about the knees, and wrists, etc. of a wearer can be purchased at all well-equipped drug stores and similar establishments and such devices have been and are being are produced by many various manufacturers, both in the United States and in foreign countries.
Additionally, elongated lengths of elasticized fabric known popularly as "Ace" bandages can also be readily found in drug stores and similar establishments for use to wrap around and to support various portions of the human body when necessary. The "Ace" type bandages find a particular utility in binding and otherwise supporting irregularly shaped portions of the human anatomy, for example, arches, ankles knees, back, elbows and the like. Such type of bandages can be readily applied simply by wrapping the body portions to be supported with repeated turns of the bandage until the entire area to be treated is adequately covered. The free end of the "Ace" type bandages can then be secured in position by butterfly clips or other fastening devices suitable for the use to prevent unwanted unraveling.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,487 and 4,753,228, there is disclosed an apparatus for foot stabilization which consists essentially of an elasticized sleeve which is designed to overfit the foot of the wearer and an attached, elongated strap of limited elasticity which is intended to be wrapped around the foot in a particular manner. The sleeve is fabricated about a portion of its exterior surface with a fabric having fastening properties such as "VELCRO" brand material for interconnecting with cooperating hook portion fastening material provided at the free end of the strap. One such apparatus for foot stabilization is presently being manufactured and sold by Resupinator Company of Studio City, Calif. 91609. The Resupinator Company construction includes a plurality of stitched seams to join the various fabrics and portions together and is fabricated to a specific size and shape for the intended use. Accordingly, this apparatus for foot stabilization has limited utility and is relatively expensive in manufacture in view of the number of hand operations involved in the manufacture.